A Changed Girl
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: Austin and I just kissed. Then Kira ruined the moment. I couldn't cooperate with this, leaving me heartbroken. So, Trish and I come up with a plan to get revenge, but will things go too far? WARNING: OC. Btw this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC so it's prob crap. Editng so some chapters will be longer than others.
1. A Damaged Heart

Ally's P.O.V

Ok, have I gone crazy, or did everyone see that? Ok, everyone saw that. Damn, I just wanted it to all be a hallucination. Maybe I ate berries? No, I haven't gone camping since I lived in Arkansas. Back to the present. Yes, the horrible present. "I'm going home." I told Austin angrily. He tried to grab my arm, but I flipped him. Kira, the bitch of the century, stormed up to me.

"Leave my boyfriend alo-" I grabbed Kira by the throat and flung her at the wall. I then bolted away, the only sign of my presence being a river of tears.

Austin had asked her that? I knew he was gonna, but still! I am just gonna eat my Dad's chocodiles. He's going to be pissed off at me, but who the hell cares? I throw down my purse when I walk inside. I grab all 25 boxes and begin to gobble them down. I'm about to finish the 5th box when Trish and Dez enter the room. "Ally?" Trish asked. I could tell just by her tone that she was shocked to see me like this and angry at Austin at the same time. "A-" Dez interrupted her. Moron. He knows better than to interrupt Trish.

"Are you okay?" Dez finished her sentence, causing my lazy friend to smack him upside the head. "Ow! Don't hit me!" He hit Trish in the face, causing her to punch Dez, breaking his nose. I didn't smile. Worst. Day. Ever.

"Oh. I really don't know. How would you feel if the guy you loved kissed you and then the girl you just want to murder every fucking day just waltzes in and steals your man?" I snapped.

"Geez sorry!" Okay, now I feel like a total bitch.

"No, I didn't mean to snap at you guys. It just burns me to see that."

"Well, I have a plan!" Trish had that mischievous smile that she gets whenever this crap happens. I smiled back.

"Whats the plan?"

"So, we get a ton of water balloons and drop them on Austin!"

"NO!" I smacked my forehead, leaving a bruise. "Damn it, Trish!"

"Once again, sorry!"

"UGH!" I plopped down on my bed. _Ring ring! Ring ring!_ My phone blared. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. "Austin." I groaned and pressed "Decline" I then threw my arms over my head and began to sob. What have I done to deserve this? Maybe I can call Elliot? NO! I'll never ever ever ever ever ever talk to him again. I kicked myself and tried to sleep. Dez came and put an arm around me.

"Its okay, Ally. We'll get him back. Okay?" He comforted. I sniffled and smiled.

"Okay. But we still do need a plan. Trish, do you have anything else up your sleeve?" Trish sighed.

"No. The water balloon thing was my only idea."

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, punching the wall. My phone bleeped again. I picked it up. A text message. From _him_. I opened it hesitantly and it said "R U OK?"

"No."

"Why?

"You, ya dumbass!"

"ANGER! AND LANGUAGE!"

"I'm going now!"My phone began to ring. I answered, "Hello?"

"Ally, I'm sorry!" came from the phone.

"Bye, Austin."

"Wai-" I hung up. I threw my phone at the wall and shattered it. I buried my face in my hands.

"We need a plan." Dez announced.

"No shit? I thought I should go to McDonalds and eat a cheeseburger and smile because everything's all right."

"Shut it, Ally. What's the plan?"


	2. The Plan

Dez P.O.V

"Ok. This is Plan A. Remade. You go out with Dez, making Austin jealous. He'll break up with Kira, and you got your man!" Trish exclaimed.

"Whoa!" I cried,"No, Trish. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I did _not_ like Ally.

"Your her _fake _boyfriend, oaf." She then kicked me in the shin.

"Ow!" I pulled her hair and popped her in the nose.

"That's not going to work. Dez can't keep secrets!" Ally seconded me. I smiled. She was a nice kid. May- NO, DEZ! I mentally hit myself on the head.

"You're right. How about we kidnap Kira and we tell Austin she's dead." I then stepped in.

"Jimmy's gonna notice something when he doesn't see his daughter."

"Hey, what's going on?" A girl asked.

"Cassidy?" We all asked in unison.

"Ya. Got back from L.A and found blondie making out with some skank. He was supposed to wait!"

"Don't remind me." Ally hissed.

"Whoa! I was just making a point! Don't get all evil here, Ally. Anyway, I want to plant mites on him. I know a good place to get some!"

"_You_ know a good place for termites?" I asked, unconvinced.

"_No, I know a place for DUST MITES! _Yes its termites, you idiot!"

"Oh, but they only work on wood."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dez, you're right." Ally was seconding my protest surprisingly. I then felt a light bulb go off in her head. Probably because the light bulb above her went off. Her face lit up. "I got an idea. We ambush the two 'lovebirds' and boom! I got revenge! See, its a win-win situation. Well, except for the slut, Kira."

"That is a nice plan, Ally! I second it."

"Okay," Trish groaned. "All in favor of doing this plan, say 'I'"

"I"

"All not in favor, say, 'Nay'"

Silence.

"Well, then, its unanimous. Ally's plan wins! I think its a master plan!"


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Austin P.o.V  


It was 9:00 at night. I was in bed, watching TV. I had been worrying if Ally was gonna take revenge anytime soon, but it was her bedtime, so I didn't It was iCarly. I swear, how did they get that many hits? This is _lameeee!_ I wanted to break my TV, but I've already gone through 7 in the past month! I began to doze off. Ugh, school. Too...much...learning. I was seriously about to fall on top of Kira when my cell phone started to blare.

It was Kira.

"Hell-"

"Austin, someone's trying to hurt me! Aah! I'm in your home. GET ME SAFE!" Kira roared. First, MY EARS! Second, How are people in my house? I thought she was in another home, but I opened my door to get some water, it allowed Kira to bolt through and fall onto the bed. I slammed the door shut and I went to hug and comfort her. She sobbed into my chest and I just patted her back, saying, "There, the-" Kira was ripped away from me and I was shocked. Who has this much strength to do this? I looked up to see who it was. I gasped at the sight.

In front of me was a black-haired (dyed), brown-eyed teenager. She wore a black vest decorated with flames, ripped _Guess_ skinny jeans, neon green Vans with specks of red, and an Aeropostale sleeveless shirt. She was a punk, but she was about my age. I thought about what to do, but was frozen. I wouldn't budge. All I could wonder was how did she got in my house? I was stuck in pondering mode. She looked pretty familiar, but no one I knew dressed like _that_! Before I could react, she threw my girlfriend into my closet and went in there herself. The girl then locked Kira and herself in. I couldn't open the door, meaning there was only one more solution physically possible. I tried to break the door down, but instead I was pushed back by another girl. This one was blonde, wearing the same thing as the brunette, except for the jeans, which were not brand name, yet she looked familiar as well. I had a feeling she was someone I knew before she went to L.A.

"Cassidy?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw you kissing that skank in the closet and a friend of mine and I are getting revenge." She responded. My heart sank. Ally! She _was_ getting revenge after all! I had to save Kira's life, because Ally was strong as hell. I started to struggle to get to the closet. But Cass had a trick up her sleeve.

"Let me through!" I was trying to save Kira's life, but Cassidy had picked me up, and I was kicking and screaming like a toddler in a supermarket when they didn't get something that they desired. I'd seen the horrible episodes people have done. I pounded on her back, bit her shoulder, tried anything to get free.

Kira P.o.V

Ally (yes I knew who she was) threw a punch at my face. I screamed, "You broke my no-agh!" Ally had punched me in the throat. I couldn't breathe!

"You took Austin from me, so now slut's gonna pay!" Ally snapped.

My mouth dropped open. First, she called me a slut.

Second, she liked Austin?

I tried to dodge, but Ally had a strong grip. She head-butted me, and, with a sickening crack, I was unconscious.

Austin P.o.V

The screams...they...stopped. Kira could be...dead. I began to kick and punch the sack I was in to no avail. I screamed, "Fire!" but no one answered. Kira...she could die. I gave up. Its impossible to get out. I bet its lined with butter (gold). What? I am a Sky-Does-Minecraft fan! I snuggled into the cocoon and looked at my phone. Wait... "I got a phone!" I cried.

Just as I screamed that, Cass opened the sack and confiscated my cell phone! "Damn it!" I kicked the bag again. I heard a scream of agony. That's when I burst. I ripped open the bag and stormed towards the closet. I ripped it open, but Ally was gone. And so was Cassidy. All that was left as evidence was Kira, who was bleeding out. I looked in my pockets. "No cell phone." I groaned. I grabbed Kira and began run downstairs. I set her on the couch and took one good look at her. I cringed. Her head was cracked open, her pinkies were bending the wrong way, and she was...burned. How is that remotely possible? I grabbed my phone and dialed 9-11.


	4. A Little Austin?

Ally's P.O.V.

"That rocked! I'm so lucky nothing bad happened." I exclaimed.

"Uh... why?" Cassidy asked, suspicious.

"Okay, I know you guys are going to hate me for this because of my choices, but I'm pregnant."

"What?" Trish cried, obviously pissed, but happy. Her feelings can be pretty damn mixed.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant!" Cassidy and Trish started cheering for me when Austin came into the room, angry as hell. "ALLISON MARIE DAWSON!" he yelled, but stopped to see us hugging.

"It's called knocking, jackass." I hissed.

"No-"

"Go on. Out! Out! Out!" I pushed him out my bedroom door, slammed it, and locked the door with a smirk. I had never treated anyone like that, especially the baby's daddy who will remain nameless. We continued to cheer until _he _broke down the door.

"Okay. Austin Monica Moon, what the fuck is your problem?" I growled/

"Monica's his middle name?" Cassidy giggled.

" My problem is you hurting Kira like that!" Austin accused, although it was the right way to judge. We argued on until he smacked me and beat me down. I cried and worried about the child. Cassidy stepped in almost immediatley when I blacked out.


	5. Regret REALLY hurts

Cassidy's P.O.V.

"Austin, stop!" I cried, worry in my tone. He just continued beating my pregnant friend. "She's pregnant!" Austin froze, then looked up to see Trish and I worried. We all looked down. Ally was bleeding, bruised, and knocked out. She most likely was bleeding out. I dialed 9-11.

"Hello. Yes. I need a police car and an ambulance." I said. They arrived almost immediately when I muttered "ambulance". They arrested Mister Moon and got my bleeding buddy in the ambulance. Trish got into my car. "What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm seeing Ally." she replied. I agreed and hopped in the car. I had to know if she was okay.

On the way there, it was silent until Trish asked," Do you think Ally's still alive?"  
"Of course she is!" I countered. Finally, we arrived. The nurse directed us to her room. We saw a brunette awake with a cast on her arm and black eyes, but she was smiling.

"Ally, you okay?" I interrogated.

"Yeah." she said, still smiiling.

"And the baby?"

"She's just fine!"

"You're having a girl?"  
"Yep!" she smiled. "Where's Austin?"

"In jail."

"Good! I don't want him around little Scarlet!"


	6. 2 Long Years Later

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up. I checked the date and smiled. It was Scarlet Angela Theresa Dawson's 2nd birthday! She wasn't awake yet, allowing me to prepare for her special day. I got out streamers and ballons,got the cake out, and put the presents in the car. I heard Scarlet awaken. I rushed upstairs and cried, "Happy Birthday!" My daughter smiled. I searched through the closet and pulled out a cute polka dot dress. My little blonde haired child squealed in delight. After aiding with her getting dressed, I got my little girl in the car. I drove around, looking for Chuck-E-Cheese. When I stopped, Scarlet unbuckled her seatbelt and looked to see where we were. I smiled as she jumped in joy. I got out and opened the door. Scarlet ran inside while I picked up everything at once. I entered and they knew who we were. They let us through to our table. I told my daughter to wait for Trish and she obidiently followed my order. Trish came in happily and guided Scarlet to the games with her and Dez's son, Blake. I had everything set up when _he_ came in and tried to talk to me.

"Ally!" he cried.  
"Fuck off, Austin. I don't want to see you after what you did to me!" I interrupted.  
"So what if I raped you? It was seven months ago!"

"I'm pregnant! With twins!" I then threw him out of the resturant.


	7. Counseling

Austins P.O.V.

God damnit! What the fuck is her problem? I said sorry, what else does she want from me. I then remembered that Kira is my girlfriend and even though she was brain damaged, I still loved her. No I didn't! Yes I did! Ugh! I just don't know anymore! "Dez, I don't know what to do anymore. Could you help?" I asked as I was talking to Dez on the phone.

"How the hell should I know? Go to a counselor if you want help on this!" He snapped.

" I'd need Ally there for counseling."

"I'll get her there for you."

"Thanks, buddy." I smiled and hung up.

At the counseling place, I noticed Ally with Scarlet in the room. "Austin? Why are you here?" Ally was obviously pissed off.

"Counseling!" We argued until the counselor arrived. Scarlet ran to him in fear. We talked about our 'feelings' (I have no idea what that is) until the question popped up. "Austin, why are you so mad at Ally?"

I quickly replied with, "She attacked my girlfriend!" I was bonked with a stick he was holding. "You've done more to her than she's done to you!"

"Great."


	8. A Fatal Fight

Ally's P.O.V.

3 months later, I had little Scarlet and 2 minute bundles of joy named Sky and Lily. I had Cassidy living with me. She already had a son named Garret. I was doing laundry with her, the kids asleep with their earmuffs on when we heard a bang. I grabbed the 2 year olds and my friend snatched the twins and hid inside the closet. We heard a familiar voice yell, "Ally! I know you're in here! Come out now!" Looks like counseling didn't help Austin "I'll deal with this. Stay in here." I ordered. I dashed out, remembering to close where we were hiding to keep my closest friend and our kids safe. "Well, well. If it isn't Allison Dawson. Time to meet your fate." he pointed the gun at me. I took the gun out of his hand and threw it out the window. "Oh come on! That cost me 200.00!"

"I don't give a fucking shit! You never do this again!"

"Well, you don't matter because you'll be out of the picture." He grabbed a knife and chained my arms to the door. I struggled as hard as I could to no avail. He lifted up the knife to stab me when Cassidy blocked his shot.

"Cassidy!" I cried. Austin stood there, confused. I broke free and threw his sorry ass out my door. I snatched my phone and dialed 9-11. I glanced outside. I had knocked Austin out when I threw him out, so I called for an ambulance and the police. They arrived almost immediately, arrested Mr. Austin Moon, and took my best friend to the hospital, me following behind.

At the hospital, Cassidy was obviously not going to make it. She was stabbed in the head and had lost so much blood. She was as pale as a ghost and her son and I were on the verge of tears. "Ally..." she whispered. I approached the 19 year old slowly and said,"Yeah?"

"Never let that son of a bitch anywhere near the kids.."

"Okay"

"Blake..."

"Yes, Mommy?"

"I love you so much. Goodbye, you guys..." She then died, leaving Blake and I to cry together.

"Goodbye, Cassidy."


	9. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Okay. So I need a new character to be Ally's new boyfriend. Here's what I need:

Name:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Personality:

How he knows Ally:

If you help, I'll add you to my book :)

Thanks for helping if you can!

-Tori


	10. James and Ally

**Me: Thank you for your entries everyone. I decided to use katara-zuko's entry for James.** **He has brown hair and blue-green eyes (she let me choose between blue and green, I couldn't decide which one). Thank you all for your entries once again. This chapter is James's point of view**

It was noon. I stepped out of the plane joyfully. My sister, Katara, had me follow her. We were in New York for 7 years and I was eager to reunite with my best buddy, Ally. I rushed to Sonic Boom, but was shocked to see it was not the music store where we met. It was a pet store! "C'mon, James. We gotta go to Melody Diner." Katara ordered. I sighed and continued with her. I looked around. Everything was there but Sonic Boom! Mini's, the cell phone accessory cart, everything! "C'mon, James!" I ran to Melody's Diner. I opened the door to see a familiar face. "Ally!" I cried. She was sitting down munching on chicken pot pie. She looked up and my best friend's eyes widened. "James?" she cried.

"Yep. Its me!"

"Oh my god, I missed you so much! You gotta check out a new song I wrote. I'm out to become a singer!" she motioned for me to follow her into the back. "Okay, I'll sing it."

"But your stage fright!"

"I'll be fine!" She started to sing.

_Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done_

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take.

Ally had finished her song gleefully. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ally pulled me in and pushed me down. We lay down on her mattress and kissed. "Uh... James, do you want to go out?" she questioned.

I thought about this and replied,"Yes." Ally had the biggest smile on her face. We exited and she had me sit down.

"Okay, James. You remember Austin, right?"

"Yeah."

"He had got me pregnant 2 years ago. I had a girl that I named Scarlet..." She explained every little detail to me. When my new girlfriend finished, I stood there in shock. I still acceppted.


End file.
